SoulMates Lana & Clark II
by sgmanclanafan
Summary: Continuation of story line I started with Soul-mates Clark and Lana characters. The story will follow the continuing adventures of a reunited Lana & Clark and their lives. Clark and Lana Get a second chance at a life together, neither are doing well apart so their friends step in and get things started down the right road.
1. The Dress Hunt

Title: Soulmates Lana & Clark II

Author: sgmanclanafan

Pairing: Clark, Lana

Rating: R

Warnings: really?

Spoilers: All of season 8 after Requiem seasons 9&10 never happened.

Short summary: Clark and Lana are back together Jor-el has given them a mission. They are to rebuilt the race and create a new world for the new race. They also get married and have a honeymoon adventure. The under-plot is Oliver and Chloe they are being far more than helpful. This story continues the story I started in Soul-mates Clark and Lana. So if you haven't read Soul-mates Clark and Lana you might want to start there.

Disclaimer: Smallville doesn't belong to me, unfortunately, but to Tollin/Robbins Productions, Millar Gough Ink, DC Comics, and Warner Brothers Television. I'm just having some fun here.

Italics = thought not verbalized

Parentheses ( ) = telepathic thoughts to each other

Authors note: A big thank you to my good friend Beverly for giving me the idea and encouragement to grow the story and also for being my Beta reader. Bev without your help my story would be half of what it is and a hell of a lot longer than it is already!

I want to thank my wife without whom the whole wedding would have read "they got married". Her eye for detail was a essential part of this part of the story. I have no idea what I would do without you.

Summary of Soul Mates Clark & Lana:

Lana has been hiding out with Martha for the last six months and she relies that she made the biggest mistake of her life leaving Clark.

Martha and Lana have gotten real close.

Martha is the one who figures out how to solve the Prometheus suit issue by recreating the ships scanner technology.

Chloe and Oliver have been working on a solution to Lana's issue but haven't had any results.

Chloe and Oliver have been on watch at the farm over Clark who has finally shut down.

Martha Talks to Oliver and tells him the solution to the suit issue.

Clark and Oliver recreate the ship technology with Jor el help.

Jor el during the process of removing the suit makes Lana a Kryptonian.

Aunt Louise makes a couple of appearances.

Jor el tricks Clark into a nap and removes a sperm sample and impregnates Lana.

Jor el moves fetus development along a month or so.

Jor el makes it so Lana and Clark are both virtually immortal under a yellow sun they will live a real long time.

Jor el drops hints as to what the future holds for Lana and Clark.

So we join the story a month after Lana has been freed from the suit but please go back and read Soulmates Clark and Lana. They both are planning to move on with their lives and start living as a couple a very happy couple very much in love. They will have a lot of adventures before we reach the end of this story.

**The Dress Hunt**

Chloe has been talking to Lana for a couple of weeks now about how she needs to get a dress for the upcoming wedding. Lana has been dragging her feet and it has been making Chloe crazy.

Chloe sits in her home office at Sherwood the new estate of the Queen's she really had a issue with Oliver calling the place Sherwood but she was getting used to it after she made the green archer take down the robin hood statues either side of the main gates.

Chloe thought to herself _even Batman doesn't have bats all over Wayne manor her husband just didn't get subtlety very well,_ she just smiled at the thought.

_Ok back to Lana,_ Chloe picks up her phone and speed dials a frequently called number "hey girlfriend what are you doing today' was Chloe's first question.

Lana answered "hi Chloe, actually today is a day where I don't have much going on?"

"I was going to hound you about getting a dress you know the wedding is less than six weeks away. Have you at least picked out invitations yet?"

"Um well not yet Clark wants to pay for everything and the budget is kind of small, Clark doesn't make that much yet at the Daily Planet so were going to have a small wedding it looks like."

"What says Chloe, this is the guy who saves people everyday and doesn't ask for anything in return ever. I will have to have a talk with Mister Clark Kent about this."

Lana says "Clark is pretty set about this Chloe."

"Set or not I will not have my two best friends who deserve much better, leave mister cheapo to me Lana. You might own his heart but I still know how to appeal to his brain. So back to my original question what are you doing today?"

"Well nothing really important unless an emergency comes up and Clark needs help"

"So you're free for the day" asks Chloe?

"Yes" is Lana's answer

"How fast can you get over here to Sherwood?"

"Let's see its about 120 miles right so that should be like a couple minutes at most."

"Ok, get here now."

"Let me get my purse and phone and I'm on the way."

Less than three minutes later Lana is ringing the front door bell. Chloe hit the door buzzer and the intercom "Lana come on in and welcome to Sherwood."

"Turn right at the second archway that will lead to the kitchen and family room were I'm at" said Chloe.

Lana was impressed this place is huge like 24000 sq. ft. it's almost unbelievable that Chloe was two years ago living above the talon in her old apartment but now she is in a mega house mansion. Lana shook her head in amazement how things have changed for all of them.

As soon as Lana found her right she entered the kitchen and beyond was the family room with Chloe.

"Chloe this place is huge, how many people do you have for house staff."

"It's just me and Oliver we have a cleaning staff that comes in twice a week otherwise it just the Queens. Oliver always hated having people waiting on him so when we moved here he didn't hire anyone. His parent's house still has a staff and we went there last year for a meeting of some kind, yet no one lives there anymore."

"Well I talked some sense into Clark I got him to see that his friends want to be part of the life that you two are starting and that means we are going to have a wedding not huge but around 100 or so people."

Lana was speechless she didn't know what to say only Chloe could get through Clarks thick head sometimes she said a silent prayer of thanks she really wanted Clark to have great memories of getting married.

She looked at Chloe "how did you pull that trick off?"

"Simple I told him his wife deserves to be lavished and fawned over. I told him that his friends would be pissed forever if he didn't invite them to share your guy's happiest moment."

"Ok" said Lana not knowing what else to say.

Chloe grabbed Lana's arm "you and I are going to get a couple of days of girl time in; we have 40 minutes to get to the airport."

Lana's jaw dropped in shock and surprise "Huh", said Lana "airport, where are we going?"

"We are going shopping and you are getting a wedding dress I set the appointment. We are expected this afternoon."

"But Chloe I don't have any clothes with me."

"That's fine we can buy some there and wear them home ok let's get going."

"Hold on a second I have to call Clark and tell him…"

Chloe looked at Lana and said "I've already done that, you're going missy and you're going to have fun check your text messages you should have one from Clark any second.

Seconds later Lana's phone went off it was a message from Clark "_baby I love you I have been a fool our friends demand to be part of our life's and if I won't let them attend our wedding they won't ever talk to me again, I can't have that; so enjoy your trip. If I can get away I might stop in and visit you and Chloe, have a good time I love you Lana._"

Lana texted back "_I love you too are you really sure about this?_"

Clark replied with only one word, "_yes._"

"Ok Chloe I guess were going on a shopping trip" smiled Lana.

Chloe said "lets get the limo out front and we can go."

Moments later the two women climbed into the limo and Chloe told James' the driver "airport please."

James replied with "yes Chloe" and away they went.

When they arrived at the airport they entered through the private aviation section, they were meet by Clark and Oliver "hey ladies enjoy your trip" said Oliver giving Chloe a kiss then hugging Lana.

Clark kissed Lana and gave her a small carry on bag. Holding her tight he said in a low whisper "I packed a few things for you."

He kissed her deeply and said "I love you have a good time don't worry about anything." Lana was surprised to see this change in Clarks plans for their wedding.

She asked "are you really ok with the wedding list getting bigger."

"After Chloe got done with me; I felt like a heel, so yes I'm ok with the expanding list.

I trust you to pick out what ever you want and desire, you and our friends are more important than anything else. I love you Lana I'll see you at home in two days."

Clark gave Lana one of those toe curling kisses that just melted her heart and left her very excited craving more, much more.

Oliver hugged Chloe and passionate kissed her then talked to the pilot before they closed up the plane and taxied off to the ramp.

"Well Clark we have two days with no woman around what do you think party time or what?"

"Come on Oliver you know me better than that by now I'll take Lana over any party any day."

"You wouldn't be you without that answer I just wanted to check and see if anything else changed with Chloe talking you into having a bigger wedding."

"You know Oliver the thing that made me change my mind is Chloe telling me that Lana waited for this forever and went through hell to get where we are today and she deserves to have a wedding to remember and if I didn't like it, well too damn bad, deal with it. I didn't know what to say. Lana does deserve to have something special so I owe you both."

Oliver smiled and said "it's ok, it's the thing friends do for each other Clark."

The men watched the Queen jet take off and lift into the sky, Oliver looked at Clark "that's our que to head out and back to work."

"Yea me too, back to the desk and Lois joy of joys"….

**A Shopping They Will Go**

As soon as the captain turned off the seatbelt light Chloe offered Lana decaf coffee which she gladly took, "I've got to know where we are going Chloe."

"How about a shopping trip to New York City. Maybe picking out a wedding dress, shoes, and veil for you Lana." Lana just looked shocked.

"We'll meet with the designer when we land then some time wondering around then a relaxing evening. Followed by a spa day consisting of massage, relaxation, and pampering then a short trip home."

"Chloe you shouldn't have done that."

"Sorry, too bad I made all the arrangement and its set in stone. We my friend are going to have fun so get used to it."

Lana just didn't know what to say she just smiled ear to ear.

The jet touched down less than 2 hours later at a private airfield reserved only for business class jets, the ladies then loaded on to a helicopter for the trip to midtown. The chopper touched down on the heli pad of the Waldorf Astoria hotel where the women would be staying.

Chloe and Lana handed over their small overnight bags. They were led to their suite overlooking Central Park both Lana and Chloe drank in the view.

Chloe finally has enough "hey Lana we need to get going or we will be late for your appointment with the designer."

"Your not going to tell me who it is are you" asked Lana?

Chloe smiled and said "let's go already."

They took the elevator down to the lobby and headed off to the front concierge desk a smart looking young woman looks up from the desk "ah Mrs. Queen nice to see you again your limo is waiting outside see the bell captain he will point you to the correct limo."

"Thank you Alice" said Chloe.

Lana is impressed her long time friend and confidant; she has grown up a lot in the last year she is happy they are together again and are friends.

They arrive in midtown west in a little while and are ushered into a very modern looking building. Lana was completely surprised when she saw the name on the office as she and Chloe entered Vera Wang Design's.

Lana wore only Vera Wang once before in her life and that was the night she and Clark danced at the prom Lana thought _only Chloe would remember who my favorite designer was_ Chloe walked over to the reception desk with Lana following closely.

The lady behind the desk asked them both to sign in and greeted them with "welcome to Vera Wang Designs Mrs. Queen and I presume this is Ms. Lang" asked the receptionist?

Lana was impressed these folks had it together. Moments later a lady walked out up to greet Lana and Chloe "hi I'm Vera you must be Lana Lang" she looked in Lana's direction.

Lana said "Yes that's me it's a real pleasure to meet you Ms. Wang I have been a fan of your fashion designs for years."

"Please call me Vera, and thank you, your most kind to say that. Shall we enter the design studio Ladies" said Vera.

They went through double doors on the right and saw several people busily working on different garments there were white boards everywhere and cameras to capture almost any image anyone would want.

They sat next to a table that Vera pointed to she asked "what kind of a dress are you looking for Lana?"

Lana had given some thought to what she wanted by looking in the various bride magazines. She told Vera that she was looking for something along the traditional lines as well as she was pregnant and would be three months along when the ceremony would be held.

Vera started writing things down on a tablet.

Lots of lace, or strategic lace, long train, or short train, length, hem, line color, and the questions continued for about fifteen minutes. The entire time she had been writing things down and making notations on the tablet.

Vera finally saved the information and opened a starting design for Lana to consider. There were several dresses that looked ok but just weren't exactly what she had in mind.

Vera suggested they try a couple of the dresses to get a feel for what she wanted Lana and Chloe both thought this was an awesome idea.

They were escorted into a changing room area with rack after rack of wedding gowns. Lana was ecstatic and Chloe was impressed.

Lana's first trial dress was a long line traditional which she liked. Some of the features were ok but she wasn't all that happy over all with it. After about 15 or so dresses Vera looked over at the two ladies and said "you know I have a design that didn't make it into production so I only have the one dress but thinking about it there is a good chance this dress is exactly what you're wanting Lana".

Lana's face lit up. A wedding gown that might just be what she wanted.

An assistant brought over the gown in question. She got instantly excited the second she saw the gown. Lana had been getting concerned that even with a brand designer she wouldn't find a dress.

As Lana got into the dress the first thing she noticed it fit like a glove there was a little room but not much and it had everything she wanted in a wedding gown.

Lana was falling for this dress before even seeing it on her once she was buttoned into the gown she walked over to the small platform they had in the changing room she looked at it in the mirror the front was perfect and what she could see of the back it was the perfect dress she fell in love with it on the spot.

Lana called Chloe over "hey I think this is the one what do you think Chloe" Lana asked?

"Wow that is the right dress for you Lana it looks awesome on you."

The wedding dress Lana fell in love with is a white elegant classic shaped gown with its strapless fitted bodice with floral embroidery that adorns the bodice. Also veiled lacquer-print irises on organza material which is magnificent layered on top. It's a sheer fabric layered over the skirt of the gown it's so beautifully transparent it just looks decadent.

The skirt of the gown is a very full skirt that brushes the floor. The train is a chapel train long and gorgeous. The back of the gown has satin buttons leading up to a very sexy low cut back. Lana felt so elegant and regal as she wore the wedding gown which fit her like a glove, just like it had been exclusively designed for her.

The gown perfectly showed off her beautiful curves to the exact degree certain to drive Clark wild.

Lana asked if they had a veil that went with this gown.

Vera's assistant replied we don't normally do veils but we have the material some clients ask if we can custom make one to match their gown.

Lana crossed her fingers before asking the next question Chloe noticed Lana's crossed her fingers and chuckled to herself.

Lana looked at Vera and asked if they had any material that had Irises in the design, now it was Vera's turn to chuckle "well we just got some in the other day would you like to see a sample."

Once the bolt of material was brought out it was exactly what Lana wanted, netting with a appliqué of a iris. Lana asks for a certain length and that the irises be draped down both sides and the bottom edge of the veil.

Vera says "shouldn't be any problem we can make that up in a half hour can you wait" asked Vera?

The ladies both say yes at the same time, Lana adds "I want to wear this gown for a while longer I really love it a lot."

They finished the veil bring it to Lana to try.

The veil has an iris border along the sides perfectly complimenting the timeless classic gown. Lana is exceedingly happy with the shopping trip that's two items off the list.

The next stop was more fun than either of the friends expected.

Chloe and Lana went a little crazy in the La Perla boutique on fifth avenue, after looking at all the wedding lingerie Lana found something very sexy to wear under her gown a El Color Rojo white slip with matching panties with a garter belt the slip was stretch tulle sheer slip embellished with leavers lace having elegant macramé roses line the décolletage. The slip had to be modified by the designer to work correctly with the built in bra in the gown but that was a small issue.

Poor Clark will have no idea what hit him when he gets to help her undress later.

She couldn't resist, the wedding lingerie was going to be the appetizer, and she had another outfit picked out for the consummation of their wedding night she bought a red Maison camisole top with matching tap pant and a plain black silk robe to hide what she would be wearing.

Chloe was having way too much fun helping Lana; she even got caught up in the spirit of things picking several matching sets for her and Oliver to enjoy later.

Lana bought sixteen outfits that day and something equally special for each evening.

There was bed time to be considered too and those outfits had to be something to surly get Clarks blood boiling.

Chloe just laughed and laughed. "If Clark survives the honeymoon he will have truly earned his title "man of steel" Chloe told Lana, they both cracked up at that.

Neither woman thought that they would be able to keep a straight face when someone said "the man of steel" ever again.

When Chloe and Lana were done the sales associate had just became the top performer in sales for the month.

The ladies had their purchases sent to their hotel and the El Color Rojo slip was sent by courier to Vera Wang Designs to be modified.

The one item that they didn't do yet was the shoes Lana wanted a pump she could wear and not have to learn how to walk in.

Chloe has just gotten some shoes from a European designer Manolo Blahnik who was very exclusive she showed the designers web site to Lana and they talked about shoes and what they had to have in the limo on the way back to the hotel. Manolo Blahnik, the elegant master of women's shoe design his boutique is in London.

Chloe had a few hours to wait until she could call in her order but she would take care of that from the hotel.

Chloe ordered Lana satin embellished white pumps with crystal-beaded vine appliqué on the front and side of the each shoe they had sexy 3 inch heels they were custom made for Lana.

They will look superb with the wedding gown.

All in all the two women had a wonderful day together they decided it was time for something to eat and then hangout for the evening ready to attend the spa the next day.

The ladies retired to their hotel and ordered room service. They were both tired from the busy afternoon and went to bed early.

The next morning found them up early and ready to go after a very nice room service breakfast. Chloe drank two cups of espresso to get her going for some reason the hotels coffee just didn't have the kick she needed. They arrived for their spa day at 9 AM convenient that the spa was in the Waldorf where they were staying.

The ladies had a full day engagement with different treatments Chloe just wanted to try and didn't want to try them alone so she was glad she could enjoy them with Lana.

Lana and Chloe finished their day at 4:30 relaxed, massaged, and pampered like neither small town girl had ever experienced.

Lana thanked Chloe for the shopping trip and the spa experience. Lana had thought she had at least paid for her own lingerie but sneaky Chloe had the La Perla store refund all the charges back to Lana's card and put the charges on hers. She wasn't about to let her friend pay for anything.

Both Lana and Chloe ate a light meal on the jet home. They arrived in Grandville much to Lana's surprise Chloe told her it's easier for her to get home from here for her.

While the friends were exchanging hugs and thanks Clark stuck his head in the door of the jet asking if Lana was ready to get back to life in Kansas.

Lana jumped into Clarks arms and hugged and kissed him "I missed you so much I had fun but I missed you."

Clark smiled and winked at Chloe "I missed you to baby its been a long two days for me."

Clark holding on to Lana turned to Chloe and said "I owe you and Oliver so much I have no idea how I'll ever repay what you two are doing for us but somehow some way that will happen someday."

Chloe smiled at Clark "Clark this is what friends do for friends. You owe me nothing and I won't put up with talk about repayment, got it!"

Lana whispered into Clark's ear "honey I think you can't win this one."

Clark just shrugged. "How many bags do you have Lana" he asked?

"I bought two new suit cases to fit everything into, oh, the best part was that I found the perfect dress just like it was designed just for me and the designer is sending one of her assistants to make any final adjustments to the dress the week before the wedding when they bring the dress out to us."

"Cool" said Clark "so I get to see the dress."

Lana replied with "no silly its bad luck for the groom to see the brides dress before the wedding silly man."

"Here are your bags" as the attendant handed Clark 3 bags.

"Chloe once again thanks for everything and I'm off to load these into the truck" Lana hugged Chloe once more and followed Clark off the plane.

Chloe was sad to see her friends leave but she was looking forward to seeing her archer. The attendant closed the door and asked Chloe to return to her seat so the plane can taxi and take off she figured that they would land on the private air field outside metropolis in 25 minutes at the most she would be happy to see Oliver and tell him how the first part of their plan worked so far.

The wedding gown arrived as scheduled exactly a week before the wedding the surprise was a Natalie Briggs personally custom designed ultimate heirloom garter. Vintage style beaded white lace on a soft band of white satin, with beautiful irises and intricate bead work.

Lana found a note in the box from Vera it read. "_Lana thank you for choosing me for your gown you were such a great client I decided to ask my friend Natalie to make a garter for your wedding day. May you have a long and very happy marriage, all my best, Vera."_

Lana thought that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her. Lana laughed a little _'a long and happy marriage'_ it was just funny to her at that moment for some reason.

This invitation was mailed out to guest's days later.

_**Your presence is requested at **_

_**The ceremonies of Holy Matrimony **_

_**And joining of two souls **_

_**Mr. Clark Jerome Kent **_

_**And Ms. Lana Elisabeth Lang **_

_**The Old Oak Tree Hobson's Field **_

_**Smallville Kansas **_

_**May 14th 2009 5pm **_

_**Reception to follow wedding at the Kent farm **_

_**R. S. V. P.** _

Five weeks later...

**Bachelor and Bachelorette parties**

Clark and Lana wanted to have a small quiet intimate ceremony for friends and family. Well the friends and family list got a lot longer than expected along with Clarks frown. Martha told Clark to suck it up this is for friends and family. Besides it was for Lana so deal with it.

Lana had a stunning wedding gown from Vera Wang; she stuck with a gown with a higher waist line because she was pregnant and didn't want her condition to be the talk of the town gossips.

Lana wanted to have people talk about the wedding not the bride. She's been down that road; she didn't need to revisit her past.

The day before the bride and groom spent with their close respective friends talking about old times and the future. Neither the bride nor the groom had any interest of get falling down drunk and doing something stupid.

Oliver pulled Clark aside "hey buddy what's up," seeing the intense look on Clarks face.

c"I'm ok, just looking forward to being married like you and Chloe" replied Clark.

"Did anything really change for you guys" asked Clark?

Oliver gets this pensive look on his face "well the only thing that changed for me is I get to wake up every morning next to this beautiful woman everyday of the rest of my life. I love Chloe more today than the day before we got married, none of us are very clear on the how and why but it happened and I wouldn't change a thing if that's what you're asking Clark."

Clark thinks for a few moments and says "well so nothing changed then ok I get it, I just want to make sure that the rest of my life with Lana is open and I share all of me with her."

"Jesus Clark, you make marriage sound like it was the best thing invented ever."

"Well Oliver I know I've never been happier than now and with the upcoming event I can't imagine life getting much better."

"I should hook you up with Eharmony as their new spokesperson," fires Oliver smiling.

Clark shakes his head. "Mentioning jobs I think I'm going to have a problem with Lois she has been acting strange the last few days in-fact ever since I told her about us getting married do you think she will cause any problems?"

"Knowing Lois as I do I would say yes expect something, better yet why don't I get a couple of my security people here to see that things don't get derailed?"

"Well if it gets out of hand I'll take your help" said Clark.

"Oliver what happens if she won't back off she has a connection to all of us I don't want her hurt but if she is a threat to Lana or my family something will have to be done."

"I'll have Chloe talk with her and feel out where she thinks that Lois is at mentally with you and Lana getting married but why would she be so concerned with you getting married?"

"Unless she found out about the altered time lines and has seen something that says things should be different like the time line where I erased Lana's death and pushed her into the arms of that Luthor bastard."

"Clark lets not talk about that scum he's not worth mentioning he's gone and a part of all our pasts, let dead dogs lie in their graves they have no place with us in the land of the living. If she causes you issues I'll take care of it, I know Chloe wouldn't want anyone other than family to take care of Lois."

"Hey on a lighter subject I was wondering if you might be interested in working in a team environment. I was talking to the boys the other night about forming a team to take out villains and other bad guys delivering them and the evidence to the authorities. No more taking the law in our own hands it's going to be by the rules and only by the laws of the land. We take them down collect the evidence and hand them over to the appropriate authorities' simple and straight forward."

"That takes a new view for you Oliver I guess that means your changing your ways, nice to see you're going by the rules now instead of taking the law in you own hands. I guess this is where I say I'm proud of you for making the right choice Oliver."

"Thanks Clark" said Oliver.

"Also I have a question for you are you really happy working at the daily planet I mean really happy you know what I mean? I was wondering if you might be interested in bring some of that wonderful technology that is locked up in your head to the people of earth not the dangerous stuff but small things that would make life better for people kind of thing. Tell you what; just think about it once in a while. You don't owe me an answer until you're ready to talk to me about it how about that?"

"What is it you think a reporter can do for you Oliver; I'm not following you here my friend."

"Ok if you worked for me say every couple of years you could invent something that would help people out and Queen industries would manufacture it so there is no direct path to you and you will have more time with Lana and your other job. Clark just think about it please; get back to me if you think it's a good idea. Ok so no pressure, I know your happy doing your current gig so I do not want to upset what you have going on in your life and Lana's. My question is please consider my offer it has no expiration ever. Once you work for me I believe you will be very happy with what you can do personally and professionally. Hell you could even free lance once in a while like Chloe does."

Clark just stood there considering _Oliver's words he knew that Oliver was a man of his word so this could be something the happy couple could use as a backup plan if nothing else._

Clark looked at Oliver and said "I'll think it over and talk to Lana about it as well. That's the best I can do for now ok?"

Oliver looked relieved that Clark took the information at all instead of an outright dismissal. "That's all I can ask buddy" said Oliver

"Getting back to our prior discussion what made you change and thought up this team thing in the first place" asked Clark.

"Well I think it might be something you said to my wife a long time ago. My friend you know how determined my wife can be, so it sounded like a good idea when she told me about this group of super hero's doing good and fighting for the good guys."

"So what was it that I said exactly?"

"Ummm something like you can't be everywhere for everybody all the time you recall saying that to Chloe" asked Oliver.

"Uh maybe something like that."

"I've always been a solo act but it would be nice to have back up."

"How many people are you talking to already?" asked Clark. "Well today it's, so far me, Bart, Victor, AC, Myrna, You and Lana that is if you decide to join, Lana already did."

"Wait a second Lana already did?"

"Yea just got the text a few minutes ago sorry to be the one to tell you your wife thought it was a great idea"

"Man, ok count both of us in Oliver." Oliver didn't bother telling Clark that Lana has been a member from the day after she put on the Prometheus suit.

"Ok then on to the party then."

"What party are you talking about Oliver it are just us here at the farm" asked Clark.

"You didn't do something I'm going to be embarrassed by Oliver."

"No boy-scout just a little bar hopping and fun night out with the boys I promise no stripers involved at all."

"Hey my wife would kill me for doing something like that I've gotten attached to all my body parts in there current location I have no desire to have them rearranged for any reason, thank you very much" replied Clark.

"Remind me to teach you how to cut loose some time" said Oliver as they walked to the table where the cards were set up.

**The Potter House**

Lana and Chloe sit on the couch with her aunt Nell, Martha and some other friends from high school Miranda, Shelly and Kelly and 7 other girls they are sitting on the living room furniture sipping tea and coffee with Martha supplied treats.

"Well Lana what do you and Clark plan on doing to the old house dear", asked Nell?

"We have talked about a bunch of things most of the plans so far are on hold until we have more money to do what we want to do."

"The big plans for right now are to fix up the plumbing and heating and paint rooms for now later we want to add space to the house mostly more bed rooms and bathrooms as well as renovating the old kitchen and expanding the kitchen out to include a large family room. We wanted to add a deck to the second floor off the master bed room and add a master bathroom and walk-in closets too. We want to do some more things but the cost gets to high to fast, Clark wants to do all the work himself but I just don't see how he's going to have the time with his commute back and forth from the city all the time."

Martha says "that is a lot of work to do on a house."

"How many kids are you two planning for" asks Nell being the noisy person that she is.

Lana just gives a non committal answer knowing Nell wants a specific number. "We'll be happy with however many we are blessed with" Lana smiles to her aunt.

Nell just looks at her with a why are you avoiding my prying into your life hurt look.

Martha steps into the conversation with "I'm sure how ever many children you and Clark are blessed with that your children will be loved no mater what."

Chloe adds "it doesn't matter how many you have just that they are loved. At least that how my husband and I are looking at having children."

Martha adds "that is a wonderful point of view Chloe I think you are both going to make great mothers well just have to work on your husbands to get them to the same level as their awesome wives."

All the women laugh at Martha's Ice breaker.

Nell is, still not happy, something she's going to let it go for now but will have a Aunt Nell talk with Lana later to find out what is going on.

Lana's cheerleader friend Andrea asked if she and Clark are going to stay in Smallville or move to some place else like metropolis where Clarks works.

Lana says "we have talked about where we wanted to live but we both think its going to be Smallville, its funny if you think about it I wanted nothing else than to leave Smallville behind and see the world but a little time away from here. Only to find out what we want most was looking right at us the whole time."

"The first time I got married I thought at first the whole Lex thing was me but I realized that he was about money and possessions and he could never get enough. Lex Luthor was an evil and vile person he only loved himself if he was even capable of that and his infatuation with me which was no more than keeping me from Clark. I fell for his lies, I fell for his love for me, I even fell for the faked pregnancy and his lies about wanting children. I still have pain over that."

This was the first time anyone other than Chloe, Martha, and Clark knew anything about the fake baby that was the cause of Lana's first marriage.

Nell looked at Lana "Lana you never told me what happened, oh my god I'm so sorry … All those things I said to you about how Lex was the best thing for you. Oh my god you must hate me."

"No Nell I don't hate you, I know you had no idea what was going on and I didn't want you wrapped up in the evil that was the Luthors. I know you sold land to them but they were very evil people. Nell the kind of people that strip your soul from you and make you believe its for the greater good. Please don't feel sorry Nell I went through what I had too, now I have what I really want. The choice I should have fought for and made a long time ago. I was just too stuck on the truth and didn't see when someone was really lying to me. Lies cost me everything instead of trusting the person I loved in my heart and just waited for him to open up to me no mater how long it took."

"What I needed was my time away that allowed me to grow up. Seeing what was always right in front of me and if it wasn't for a couple of small miracles that brought me back here I would still be looking for what I wanted and be unable to find what I desired the most. Nell please don't be mad or unhappy I'm finally happy and have found the person who I had all along, right in front of me. I was the one who couldn't see what I had. All I had to do was fight for what I wanted and go for it; I chose to ignore Clark and tried to cause him pain with my actions so he would see me."

"I was the one who didn't act on the love of my life because I couldn't accept him as he was at that time. All I had to do was wait; it was the simplest thing in the world to do and I couldn't do it at the time. It took a Luthor forced separation after we had gotten together to make me grow up and be a adult woman realizing that there is more to life than just what I wanted, I was a fool. I'm going to shut up now before I say things I shouldn't say, excuse me for a few minutes I want go outside and cool off for a while. I love you Nell but you never knew who I was growing up, I hid behind what everyone else wanted from me."

"I'm going out now please stay and enjoy the food I'll be back in a while," at that point Lana got up off the couch and walked out the backdoor to the porch and the porch swing to sit and think.

She was glad she finally got it out but she was embarrassed that she let it all out in front of her friends. The party went on inside the house the women had lots of good thing to talk about seeing Lana just had a melt down with her Aunt. Chloe slipped out and asked Lana if she wanted company or if she was in the mood to talk.

Lana picked her face up from her hands she looked at Chloe "its ok have a seat." Chloe sat down looking out to the farms back buildings she finally asked if Lana felt better getting all that off her chest with her aunt.

Lana looked a little uncomfortable, she said "I wish I had better timing but I'm glad I said it, Mom knows everything I've been through she and I talked for weeks and weeks about the past and what Clark and I did to each other over time and how many times she saw what we were doing to each other; it hurt her too to see the both of us getting so close and missing the mark so many times. That's all old history now what I said in there to Nell I needed to say to her I could have picked a better time however."

Chloe just chuckled and said "well it's the first time your aunt hasn't had anything to say for once. She has just been in there sitting and talking to Martha a little I think she got the message however I think you have changed your relationship with her forever tonight in a good way I think."

"We can hope, ok I'm ready to go back in now I think" said a happier Lana.

"Actually can we just sit and talk out here for a little bit the party will go on your old girlfriends from cheer haven't had anything this juicy to talk about ever" laughed Chloe.

Lana just smiled, "Ok shoot what on your mind Chloe?"

"First I was wondering what are you going to do after the baby comes are you going to go back to work or are you going to keep the Isis foundation going or are you going to do something else."

"Well Isis as you know is set up and running all on its lonesome. The way you ran thing you got the right people in place to do the most good I couldn't have picked a better group of people to turn over day to day operations to you did real good picking the people you brought on in metropolis Chloe."

"Chloe with the people I hired in China Isis is a solid foundation helping women and anyone infected with meteorite issues, thank you Chloe" said Lana.

"That not exactly what I was wondering about" said Chloe.

"I was more interested in if you're planning on being a active part of Isis again?"

"Probably not for the immediate future I'll still head the board and fund raise but that is about it once the Luthor estate got settled I ended up getting more Luthor money that I don't want, it's tainted to me because of the people it came from. I don't want to let Clark know we have lots of money sitting in the bank from the two people he hated the most I think that would make my poor baby crazy. I just don't want to expose him to that, its better if the money stays in Isis that way it's doing some good in the world; I think Clark would be ok with that."

Chloe sighs and says "your probably right on target with that Lana he would never want anything Luthor even though he and Lex used to be friends there is just too much bad blood there and too much pain its better to just let that go."

"Exactly said Lana."

"So my next question is what's he going to do short term and longer term?" Lana looks at Chloe and thinks "Well I expect he's going to stay at the Planet he likes what he's doing and it helps out he's in a news hub he can react to different situations as they develop."

"Well that's a thought you know Oliver and I've been talking to other hero types and were thinking its time to form a group to fight for the good guys side of things and have shared resources that will allow super hero's to be able to work together to get that job done."

"Oh" said Lana "that sounds like a good idea."

"That's what I thought too I was wondering if you and Clark would be interested in joining our littler group of hero's."

"That is something I'll talk to Clark about it would give us more time together if there were more to spread the work around too. You know that Oliver has had me on call ever since I put on the suit right," asked Lana?

"So the other thing is Clark working for the daily planet my cousin has been his writing partner and has been well, odd as of late. I'm sure she is going to do something stupid so don't be surprised when it happens and Clark blows up at the whole situation. She is real good at making others look like the bad guys she is the master at twisting things so she looks like the injured party. I want to warn you so you can keep Clark on a even temper when ever this happens and also I want you to think about Clark coming to work for Oliver as a technology guy call it an inventor, he has tons of technology at the fortress and God knows what small things he could release to humans to make our lives better on the whole planet. I'm sure there are thousands of things that wouldn't be to advanced or dangerous for humans to have."

"Please promise me that you will at least think about it the money side of it would be real good and he will never have to leave the farm ever. He will be inventor in residence; title and paycheck just one or two items every couple of years would be good enough. Please consider it I think you would rather have him around you with all these kids you're going to have. Plus he will be home all the time; also you guys can still work the farm if you want to do that too. We could give you guys a satellite system with news scanning that would tell you were the trouble was happening in the world so you two can figure out what has to be done to save people."

Lana thought about what Chloe had just said they both wanted to help humankind and a news system that would keep them abreast of the worlds issues would be better than the wire services at the planet and having Clark home would be awesome. "Chloe it's something to think about."

"That's all I'm asking at this point Lana."

"Um Let's go back in Nell looks like she is acting like herself now why don't we rejoin this party Lana?"

"This will go down in history as the worst bachelorette party ever" said Lana.

"Not really" said Chloe "it just seems like it."

(Hey my love what's the matter, you feeling upset what's wrong baby?)

(I just had it out with Nell she picks today of all days to make a scene and attack us and our marriage, somehow I knew this was coming.)

(Clark, the worst part is she brought up Lex and what a wonderful marriage I had with him.) (I unloaded on her after that she had no idea what I didn't let her in on because it would have hurt her and me to relive it again)

(Lana, do you want me to come over and hold you?)

(Stay with the boys honey, I have Chloe with me calming me down.)

(Maybe just maybe Nell will go somewhere anywhere than here at this point I am so mad right now.)

(Baby don't let her get to you, we both know that your way stronger than that emotionally and physically so don't give her the pleasure that she upset you in any way just brush it off, your in control not her.)

(I know Clark it doesn't make it any easier to deal with these emotions.)

(It does bring up a point she can never be told about our super powers I'm afraid of her reaction to knowing we are super powered, I hate to say it but I think she would sell us out in a heart beat.)

(Ok baby, I'll leave that to you, if you think it's a bad idea I support you 100%, just know that I love you and can't wait to have you in my arms as my wife.)

(Thanks Clark I needed that, I love you too, see you at the oak tree, ok?)

(See you in the afternoon, are you sure we can't just sneak off somewhere together?)

(Recall we are doing this for family right.)

(ok just a thought, you and me naked if front of a nice warm fire somewhere, dim candle light, a glass of your favorite wine, and your favorite cuddle toy next to you?)

(Nice thought husband of mine save it for tomorrow night ok, I like the picture you painted by the way my love Mr. Kent.)

(Love you too my wife to be.)

"Hey Chloe lets go back inside this my party after all, why should I let my Aunt Nell ruin my night."

"That's the way to look at it Lana, try as she might you are running the show and its your night if she wants to be a wet blanket and drag up the past you want no part of that, its her issue, maybe she wanted to marry Lex, wow there's a thought talk about scary."

"That almost funny Chloe just let it go once were back inside." Lana and Chloe re-enter the house walking quietly.

Martha notices that they are back from outside and goes over to the women, "Lana honey I know that was a lot to relive, I sorry you had to deal with that."

"Thanks Martha, I appreciate that it's nice to know that someone cares about what happened."

"You know that Nell really cares about you, she had no idea what you went through with the Luthors she left as you were coming back in she said she felt real bad about all the things she said and thought. I'm sorry you had to deal with that tonight but just look forward to your wedding day."

"Nell will come around Lana she isn't stupid she now knows what happened now and she knows how wrong she was thinking that the Luthors were good people I'm sure you will hear from her soon with an apology."

"Thanks mom" said Lana "I'm not about to let one person ruin my wedding to the love of my life I'll send her a text message letting her know if she not for us then just stay away."

"Lana I think she already has turned that corner you might want to think about sending that exact message you might want to water down the intensity."

Lana thought for a moment and smiled the Kent smile at Martha giving her a hug she said "What would I do without you mom." Both women smiled and returned to the party.

**Next up the Wedding**


	2. The Wedding

**Wedding day 5:30 am**

Clark wakes up with no Lana next to him he can still smell her on the other pillow on his old bed. Clark smiles to himself and thinks _today is the day, today I marry the woman of my dreams my soulmate and we will be together forever as of this day._ Clark heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get going on the day's chores.

Clark super speeds through the daily chores and takes a few minutes to talk to Ben Hubbard his long time neighbor about the farm and what needs to be done while he's gone,

Ben assures him that all will be taken care of and that the farm will be exactly where it is when the happy couple return. Ben wishes Clark to have a good day and have a great wedding they will see him later that night at the reception.

Clark returns to the farm house taking a longing look across the fields to his and Lana's house.

(baby are you awake yet?)

(Yes my husband we are just hanging out and talking with the girls right now soon we will start the process of getting ready for this evening.)

(Mom left sandwiches for the guys in the fridge hopefully they didn't raid them last night before I went to bed I heard Pete and Oliver in the kitchen so I know Bart must have been with them too. I'll have to check later, time to get the boys up from their hard night of partying. I went to bed around two am and the card game was still going on.)

(What happened Clark did Pete clean you out again?)

(No actually it was Oliver who cleaned me out.)

(I missed you last night I slept on your pillow because it smells like you.)

(I did the exact same thing Clark I still missed you more though.)

(Not having you next to me was the hardest night I've ever faced so far Lana I wish I could have been with you last night.)

(Baby we are married remember this is just for family and friends so they can be part of our life too, one night apart isn't going to hurt us. We are in each others hearts we always have been there too even when we were apart and with this telepathic link we are going to be together always, I will always love you Clark you are in my heart and part of my soul.)

(Lana I love you so much when did you get so smart you know me so well.)

(I should Clark I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember.)

(Hey that's my line) said Clark.

Lana giggles and says (call me if you want to talk husband know that you are the most important thing in my life.)

(I love you too) said Clark.

Clark banged the kitchen door closed a couple of heads popped up Oliver looked over at Clark "ok I get it you want us up man my head hurts what didn't I drink last night?"

Clark looked at Oliver "so this is what happens when Chloe isn't holding your leash."

"Oh don't even start Boy Scout my hangover from having too much fun playing cards last night is my issue to deal with, ok?"

"Right" said Clark "so pancakes for breakfast everyone up for blueberry or strawberry?"

"You cook Clark" asks Bart?

"Yea I've been cooking for a while now but I make awesome pancakes ask Lana or Chloe they both have had them and they seemed to like them."

"Ok I'm in" said both Pete and Oliver, Victor just nodded his head. AC was already in the shower so he had no vote.

"Ok then let me get started anyone want bacon with the pancakes."

Clark goes through the process of making food for his buddies without using his powers until he gets to the bacon but this is after a pile of pancakes are covering the serving plates. "Hey Pete can you set the table?"

"Sure Clark" was his reply.

Clark took the cast-iron fry pan down and placed the bacon in it and decided to cook it quickly with his heat vision the boys stare in awe as Clark cooks up the bacon in seconds.

Oliver says "that never gets old that is just so cool Clark."

Clark just smiles and says "Lana has gotten used to doing the same thing but it took a while for her to develop fine control over it."

Oliver says "it's still cool."

They sit and inhale the food Clark made. While Clark super speeds through cleaning the dishes just so they can head outside for some air and decide to head into town to get some coffee at the Talon.

**Potter House 9 AM**

Back at the Potter house the women are taking turns using the shower and starting the process of getting ready. Chloe sits at the kitchen table talking to Lana and Martha "well today is the day, I'm willing to bet that you never thought that this day would come."

"Chloe I'm happy its finally here, this evening I will be officially Mrs. Clark Jerome Kent, wow it just hit me I'm going to be a Kent, Mom I'm so happy".

Lana has tears running down her face at this point. Chloe looks at Martha and Lana giving them both a huge group hug.

Chloe says "well at least we get the crying done now so we don't have to redo your makeup later."

Lana smiles and says "I'll try my best ok."

Lana is all smiles as the last of the wedding party finishes up in the shower and they decide its time to head to town for hair and nails even though the hairdresser is going to make a spot check around 4 pm that afternoon to make sure everything is perfect for Lana.

The party enters Harriet's Hair Salon to find that they are the only customers for the day the 9 ladies quickly find themselves being pampered and catered to, Lana notices that they are the only clients and ask Chloe if she finds it strange that they are the only customers in the salon that day Martha comes to the rescue telling them both that she let it slip out that she was getting married today.

Lana accepted that answer without much question. Chloe is glad Martha came to the rescue because she paid for the hair dressers and the salon for the day for whatever the ladies wanted and she didn't want Lana to know that she and Oliver were paying for this too.

Martha had a special present and gave Lana an Heirloom comb that belonged to her mother in law Laura Kent. That was sprinkled with small diamonds surrounding a few brilliant blue Sapphires. To add something old and something blue Lana was very happy with Martha's small gift it meant everything to her.

No one other than the owner knew that they were closed for the day to cater to Lana and her entourage the hair dressers and Nail technicians were clueless to the fact they had exclusive clients for the day.

Lunch showed up around 1 pm everyone ate Lana barely ate anything she was too excited in less than 4 hours she would be Mrs. Clark Jerome Kent, Lana was never one to watch the clock but today time seemed to go on forever she felt that time slowed down just for her just to keep her from becoming Mrs. Kent.

The one thing she has wanted more than anything else.

As Lana sits in the chair to start the transformation process the shop door opens and in walks none other than Lana's Aunt Nell. Lana see's her and sinks down in the seat Nell not to be deterred walked over to Lana and takes her hand looking deep in her eyes she says " Lana I am so sorry I have caused you pain I want you to know that both of us approve of you're marriage to Clark and welcome him with open arms."

"I felt terrible last night after our discussion, I expect you to find it hard to forgive me because I did push you in the direction I wanted you to go in without thinking about what you wanted."

"I love you Lana and only now want you to be happy and if Clark is what makes you happy then you have my blessing, marry Clark and have a wonderful life together Dean and I will support you in what ever you decide to do. I just wanted you to know that before you got married today I'm going to go now and in a smaller pleading voice Nell said "I love you both honey" and started walking to the door.

Nell got about six steps before Lana came out of her dazed condition and looked at Nell saying "Aunt Nell please stay with us it would be nice to have you here today." Nell came to a complete stop before she made the seventh step she turned with tears in her eyes walking back to Lana's chair hugging her saying "thank you I will be proud to stand by you."

Well that started the tear fest in the whole salon Chloe passed out Kleenex to everybody. Chloe was affected by the display of her best friend knowing the relationship has been strained for years and this might just give them both closures. Chloe thought _this is looking like a stellar day_.

Nell sat in the chair next to Lana and for once she didn't try and take over everything and have things be run her way, she understood she was an observer this time she didn't have to think for everybody else it was a nice new felling holding Lana's hand and just smiling.

Lana's hair was beautifully styled up with her hair curled at the ends in a tress of ringlets and curls.

**The Kent Farm 1 PM**

Clark and the boys got a game of hops going on the side of the barn the guys played for a while finally calling it quits around noon so they had time to eat the food Martha had prepared for them the prior day and to clean up for this afternoons activities.

Mean while the tents arrived with several trucks full or people, equipment, and plants for the reception. The tents went up first as soon as the site map was consulted. Clark looked on with awe as what seemed like an army went to work ensuring everything was in place and ready for tonight.

Clark looked over at Oliver "man these guys move fast and seem to know what they are doing."

Oliver just laughed a little looking at Clark "it all in the planning or so I am told."

"Oh Clark no peeking by the way the tent is off limits to you buddy until you walk in with your wife later today."

Clark got the wounded kid look on his face answering Oliver with "I can wait" some how it didn't sound very convincing to anyone guys headed back into the house to have lunch and get ready.

**The Farm **-** 3 PM wedding day **

The groom is dressed and nervous he has been walking back and forth in the living room for only a few minutes and AC looks over and tells Clark to "sit down and chill your going to enjoy today don't let fears or doubts cloud your mind just chill, look when Miranda and I got married we did a small wedding but had a huge sea party after it was cool too bad you couldn't be there."

Oliver said "Chloe and I got married on that Vegas trip we took and well it's the best thing I've ever done, yea there were some issues with who got married but it worked out fine I wouldn't change anything and you will get the same answer from Chloe too."

Bart just laughed "nope never going to happen to me boys I'm just too fast to tie down." They all laugh at Bart's self inflicted pun.

"Well I just wish my dad could be here to see this day, I still miss him."

Victor grabs Clarks shoulder and shakes it a little "Clark I'm sure he's watching you and is very happy for you both you two have been going around each other for so long. I'm really happy for you both it's about time you two caught a break and made things happen."

The rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement with Victor's wise words.

Clark told the boys he's going to clear his head and goes outside for a few he heads past the tents and the equipment in area so much stuff is happening and falling in place he watches the onslaught of equipment plants and furniture as it disappears into the tents.

He walks past the barn to the animal pen fence which has the top rail off at the moment only to be startled by Jonathan who is standing there with a hammer in hand.

Jonathan asks Clark to give him a hand fixing the rail.

Clark's shocked reaction is "Dad how are you here?"

Jonathan answers with "I'm always here Clark I watch over you your mom, Lana, the baby, and the farm."

"I wanted too tell you this day is one of your happiest days as Jor el already said you now have someone to support you and be with you through out your life."

"Clark you have needed this so much. You and Lana have been kept apart by forces not of this world but now you have the chance to let your love for each other to conquer all."

"Do that, you two together are stronger than anything in any world as long as you two work together nothing is beyond your reach Clark."

"Always remember Smallville and the lessons you learned here, where ever you go Clark for the both of your sakes."

"Remember Clark love can conquer all, love each other and you are a force to be reckoned with in the world." Jonathan hands Clark the hammer "here give me a hand" as he picks up the fence top rail placing it on the posts Clark looks to the nail head and raises the hammer to drive the nail in and looks back to see the rail in place and nailed, Did I just imagine that he wonders until he notices the hammer in his hand, Clark smiles _so Dad approves also this is a great day_.

Clark walks back to the house with a huge smile plastered to his face he pauses before he enters the house.

(Lana are you there?)

(Yes, Clark what's up?)

(I just got a visit from Dad)

(You mean Jor El?)

(no my Dad, it was just like in the fortress, we were going to repair a fence on the animal pens but he gave me a message and then disappeared the only reason I know it happened is that he handed me a hammer and after he was gone the hammer is still in my hand) (Wow Clark, what did he say?)

(Love can conquer all we are to love each other and we will be a force to be reckoned with in the world)

(Wow Clark that is so cool)

(All we need now is Jor el to give his blessing again and your aunt thought Clark)

(How are you doing my sweet, I don't sense that your nervous or anything like that so you must be the calm and cool customer?)

(Clark I'm happy, this is happening at last, this is all I've ever wanted, oh let me tell you the best news Nell and I made up she and Dean accept you as my best choice and she now thinks finally that she pushed a lot of what she wanted on me.)

(Wow that's huge, how did that happen?)

(Well same way things always started with Nell she started giving everyone her opinion I just couldn't take another session so I fired back for a change I was really upset for a while last night. I think we settled everything between last night and this afternoon just about an hour ago or so.)

(I'm happy for you Lana!)

(Baby they need me for something's I'll see you soon Mr. Kent you are my light honey, I love you soo much!)

(Bye baby I love you too soon you will be my wife. This is the happiest day of my life I can't wait to see you)

**The Farm - 4 PM Wedding Day **

Clark and the boys are dressed and ready everyone has had their shot with terrible wedding night advice for Clark which he just laughed off. Clark was getting a little tense because time had seemed to have slowed down the day had dragged on and on. He was dressed in a simple black tux with a sharp white shirt with a black tie Clark decided to forgo the dress shoes and just wear his black boots which he shined to gloss finish last week.

Oliver was shocked to see the boots wondering if they were paten leather boots because he had never seen a pair of boots with such a shine. Clark for the first time in year or so washed out all the hair grease out and went with the mop look he had when he and Lana were dating in high school which was mostly the length of his hair all the time. "Hey Clark glad to see you back man" said Pete when he saw how Clark was wearing his hair for his wedding.

"Thanks Pete I hope Lana likes it it's a surprise for her she was saying a couple a weeks ago she missed the old farm boy look."

"Oh man, does that mean the plaid shirts are back too?" Oliver laughed

"Clark buddy Lois is going to kill you if you go back to the farm boy look."

"She's just going to learn how to deal with it, both of us like this look she can get over it or not its her choice" Oliver just rolled his eyes not wanting to push the point right now he really wants Clark working for his company not the Daily Planet and anything he can do to make that happen faster the better in his opinion.

There were two teams of photographers covering each party Clark's and Lana's entourage. Pictures were being taken at almost every second it seemed like thankfully they weren't posing people in ridiculous wedding planned shots just yet.

The men make their way out to the side of the house after a while and climb aboard a tractor drawn cart that has been set up with seats for the momentous occasion. Once everyone is seated the driver slowly takes off for the field.

Neither Clark nor Lana knew what to expect at the field they just thought that everyone would be standing in the grass as the pastor presided over the service. Oliver had gone all out for the nuptials site.

The scene was set for a fairytale wedding fit for a prince and a princess.

The contractor had built a low platform for the ceremony and a arbor that extend in a arc from the left to the right about 10 feet in the air which was covered in a very light periwinkle colored and white wisteria in full bloom draping down from the arbor.

There was a railing on both sides and a raised section of the platform for use during the wedding. They had placed a low platform that led between multiple rows of chairs. The isle ends were also draped with wisteria blossoms, white bows, a iris in the center with white roses on the ends of the rows.

They have seating for over 250 people. As the tractor driver pulled up to the site the contractors were in the process of spreading white rose pedals on the alter floor.

Clark was speechless he had no idea it would be so elaborate. This was way more than he or Lana expected.

Clark thought for a few moments of telling Lana over their telepathic link but he decided she would love what their friends had done for them so he held in his emotions so Lana would just as surprised as he was.

The men took up their positions as other wedding guests arrived at the site. The sun would be down in about a hour so the wedding had to start in less than 15 minutes, Clark had done his part his job was to stand around and greet people who came over to shake his hand and bestow wishes upon the happy couple.

**Potter House - 4:10 PM**

All the women with the exception of the bride were loaded onto a tractor pulled cart designed for parades in downtown Smallville. The cart had low fold up steps so the ladies could ascend onto the cart without breaking heels.

Four other carts were close to the site transferring wedding guest to the site due to the high growth of the fields grass. Chloe and Oliver had a long conversation over cut the grass or not to cut the grass, Oliver almost won out with cut the grass. Chloe told him the happy couple would have been devastated if they changed the scenery of the field because she knew that Clark and Lana both loved the high grass it made outdoor sports not a spectator sport.

If Chloe had let him cut the grass it would have changed many couples afternoon delight not just Clark and Lana's.

Chloe helped Lana get settled on the jet black open top carriage drawn by two huge palomino's' that came along to deliver the bride to the wedding site once Lana was settled in the carriage ready to go Chloe looked at her and gave her a big hug "this is it Lana, were ready to go".

Lana just smiled it was really going to happen finally she had waited for this day for so long. "Let's go already I don't want to wait anymore. This is a long over due wedding Chloe lets go already."

"Do you want me to ride with you?" asked Chloe.

"No I'm ok I just need a few moments to myself if that's ok" Chloe just smiled climbing down from the brides carriage walking over to the other cart getting aboard she loudly said "let's get this party started."

The team driver gave the cart a 2 minute head start then started for the wedding site after he asked "Ms. Lang are you all ready to go?" Lana just smiled that huge Kent smile and nodded her head, the driver said "next stop your wedding."

**The Oak Tree 5 PM**

Lana rode alone in the carriage she sat here enjoying the late afternoon weather in the meadow leading to the hill where their tree was located. Lana was lost in thought when she noticed she had a passenger with her sitting across from her it was her aunt Louise; she said "Lana you look beautiful I love your hair and dress Clark is a very lucky man."

"Thank you Aunt Louise I was hoping to see mom and dad today have you seen them" she asked.

"I was told they will be able to watch you get married today but they won't be allowed to talk to you today, both of them told me that they approve of Clark and wish you a very long and happy life together."

"Wait a second they won't be allowed today you just said so at some point I do get to talk to them" Lana questioned?

"Yes dear at some point, but I don't know when that will be I'm sorry Lana." The carriage rounded the last turn entering the path that led to the huge oak tree and the wedding party.

Louise looked over her shoulder looking at the crowd and the tree she turned back to Lana, "Lana have a great wedding you two picked a place that has a lot of history which I can tell you about at some other time know that your mom and dad love you both as well as I" and with that Louise disappeared.

Lana sighed she contacted Clark

(Baby my aunt Louise was here for a few moments she gave us her best and blessings. She told me both mom and dad approve of our marriage)

Clark replied with (Lana I know that must makes you so happy; what about your parents are they going to show up at some point)

(Aunt Louise said they won't be allowed to be with us but I hope they can watch over us today)

(Me too)

(Hey pretty lady be happy we have the approvals you wanted and you have me forever)

(I am so happy Clark, I was hoping that they would be here of all days).

Lana followed up that thought with (I Love you husband of mine.)

Clark didn't need to respond he tried something they had limited success with so far her opened his link to Lana and poured all his feelings of love into the link. Lana was still sitting waiting on the carriage she all of a sudden started to feel a warm glow all over and a sense of fulfillment and contentment like she had never felt before she smiled in that huge Kent trademark smile.

(Clark she asked was that you she was more than surprised to feel exactly what Clark was feeling)

(Yes I tried something new did you like it asked Clark)

(Wow Clark, it was almost overwhelming but I loved it I want to try it again and your going to have to teach me how it works too my love.)

Lana's carriage pulled up to the space set up for her reception on the field. They had set up a partition on the left just a few moments ago so the bride remained out of sight from the groom.

Chloe helped Lana down from the carriage and the other brides maids in periwinkle checked over Lana and her dress to make sure everything was perfect. Chloe hired a make up artist to come over and touch up her magic on Lana's beautiful oval shaped face.

The pastor took his place center stage as Oliver shook Clark's hand saying "here you go last chance to disappear Clark" with a smirk and a smile.

Clark just laughed a little at Oliver "I've waited too long for this already even kryptonite wouldn't be able to keep me from her."

Oliver finished the hand shake wishing Clark all the best and he'll be back in a few to take his place as best man as soon as he escorted the brides maid to her place on the platform.

The string quartet started with 'Jesus joy of mans desire' for the entrance of the wedding party as the brides maids were escorted down the isle one by one with their attended groomsmen.

As the fourth bride's maid took her place Oliver started down the isle with Chloe the maid of honor. The entire party had been on their feet from the second the carriage approached hoping to get a glimpse of the bride.

Lana thought she would be a bundle of nerves at this point but was surprised that she felt calm and collected she attributed it to Clark sharing his feelings of his love for her just a few moments ago.

Lana just smiled to herself looking at Chloe and Oliver noting that they were their best friends and wondered how would they ever be able to have this wonderful wedding well beyond her dreams without their best friends, she made up her mind right then at sometime during the honeymoon she was going to have a talk with Clark about taking Oliver up on his offer.

_We owe the Oliver and Chloe at least that much if not a lot more._ Lana thought as she waved to the cute couple as they walked out of her line of sight hidden behind the partition _its good to have real friends who care about you and yours_.

Lana's heart had never felt as light as of that moment, she noticed that she seemed to be able to see the assembled guests and figured out quickly that she was air borne again. Lana got herself back on the ground and settled herself as the last bars of the processional music faded she heard the starting bars of 'Pachelbel canon in D' Lana took her place as in practice she was told to let one complete stanza complete and then start her walk, the strings would drop out as she was helped onto the dais.

Lana got another surprise for today Pete was going to escort Lana down the isle and be the person to give her away. The sight of her real father Henry Small asking if he could have the privilege of walking his daughter down the isle floored Pete and made Lana a very happy woman.

Lana was almost speechless she hoped her father would be there for her on this her wedding day.

Lana smiled at Henry saying "Father I would be proud and honored if you would walk me down the isle." Lana and Henry took their places and started her slow walk down the isle she only thought of Clark and the baby that was to come in about six months.

Lana had been lucky no morning sickness at all if this was what carrying Clark's babies was going to be like she wouldn't have any complaints.

Lana smiled the whole way down the isle as she caught eye after eye on her last walk as a single woman.

Lana noticed that Martha, Nell, and Dean were all sitting in the front row she took a small side trip to hug all three and share a tear with her aunt and Martha.

Lana made a point to beckon Jennifer Small over to thank her for showing up and making this day the best day in her life.

This drew an ahh from the crowd.

Nell whispered that "I couldn't think of a better way of showing our support that sitting with Martha on the groom's side."

That brought a tear to Lana's eyes Nell quickly dabbed away the tear and placed the veil in its down position.

The pastor asked after noticing that Lana had been escorted down the isle by someone other than Pete "who gives this woman to holy matrimony?"

Henry said in a loud voice "I her father do give this woman", Henry gave Lana a kiss and returned the veil telling her "you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

Henry took a seat on the left side next to his wife Jennifer both adults had smiles of great joy on their faces for Lana and Clark.

Lana turned and with Chloe's help stepped up to the dais and walked carefully to the place next to Clark. Chloe and Shelly one of her cheer friends and talon employees helped straighten out the wedding dress train once that task was done every one resumed their places and the pastor started the service.

Clark and Lana looked stunning they were standing on a symbolic gem of truth that they made a couple of weeks ago at the fortress of solitude with Jor-El's help.

Jor-El also told them about the kryptonian version of a wedding ceremony. The happy couple figured that seeing they were the beginning of a hybrid race of krypton and earth they should incorporate the gem of truth and decided that the bands were very important parts of their heritage.

They decided that the wrist bands might not be the best idea but because earth relied on rings as proof of a joining they asked Jor-El if it would be ok if they made a small change to make the ceremony their own and the beginning of a new race.

Jor-El resisted at first but relented in the end when Lana proposed instead of colored unique bands they instead used unique rings designed to each house and customized by the happy couples. Clark and Lana made each others rings in the fortress Lana made Clark a simple gold band with platinum inlays showing the iris flower and the shield and eight symbols for the house of El, Lana included a zigzag band in the center of the ring with the pattern only being broken by the symbols. Clark on the other hand copied Lana's design adding diamonds in-between the symbols and on the leading and lagging edges of the symbols with the center diamond being a fire brilliant white v1 grade stone (Clark made over one hundred diamonds before he got what he was looking for.) Jor-El was very pleased with the designs the bride and groom came up with.

They also made the gem of truth and honor they and the pastor were standing on it was a project that both Lana and Clark worked on it was made of the same material that made up the walls of the fortress of solitude. A substance that looked a lot like water ice and in a lot of respects it was water ice.

When Lana and Clark showed it to Chloe and Oliver, Oliver was amazed, they were more than impressed. The stone had 12 sides about 10 feet across 12 star facets with 12 main crown facets and 24 break facets the gem stopped at the girdle cut it was about 8 inches high. When Oliver thought no one was looking at the farm he took out a hardness gauge he had in his pocket and broke it trying to make a sample measurement.

The nights before when it was placed on the platform for the wedding Oliver sent a team to measure and sample it. He had gotten a very shocking email on his phone moments ago. The project manager said in the email that they had never seen anything like it its properties were unlike anything ever seem. The one thing that stood out for the team was the fact that a 12 foot object was flat perfectly; not even a variation from within a wave length of visible light the surface redefined the term flat. That made Oliver's mind up right then he had to have Clark working for his company and was willing to do almost anything to have him working for Queen Industries.

Lana, Clark, and the pastor all stepped on the gem of harmony and truth at the same time turning on an internal white light that just shined and back lighted the happy couple.

The pastor starts the ceremony with a prayer and a short psalm followed by a bible reading. Next up was Chloe reading a bible passage.

**I Corinthians 13:4-7.**

Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous;

love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly;

it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth;

bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

The reading was followed by a short sermon on the important of marriage in the world today a real snoozer it put more than half of the attendees asleep.

This was followed by another psalm and Oliver's reading of "**Wedding Prayer**" by Robert Louis Stevenson

Lord, behold our family here assembled.

We thank you for this place in which we dwell,

for the love that unites us,

for the peace accorded us this day,

for the hope with which we expect the morrow,

for the health, the work,

the food, and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;

for our friends in all parts of the earth. Amen

At this point the pastor announced in addition to the traditional wedding vows Lana and Clark and made an addition and the pastor wanted to make sure that every one was aware that this is something the happy couple created, which is to be added to the ring exchange.

Best man may I have the rings please asked the pastor. Oliver forever the prankster takes out a ring box that looks nothing like the one Clark gave him twenty minutes ago. He hands the box to the pastor with a smile the pastor looks at the box and opens it notices that it contains plastic kiddy rings and does a ah-hem at Oliver he looks sheepishly at the box and rings and puts a what did I do look on his face.

Chloe looks at Oliver and give him fix this now buddy or else look she is so famous for and Oliver produces the correct box with the rings in it and quickly swaps out the boxes and rings with a sheepish apology to the pastor, must have gotten mixed up.

Lana and Clark just smiled and say it loud enough for Oliver and the immediate wedding party to hear "Oliver quit messing around"!

The pastor opens the ring box and sees the real rings he says a short blessing over the rings and hands the brides ring to Clark.

Clark repeat after me. "I, Clark Jerome Kent, take you, Lana Elizabeth Lang, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. For where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Clark tenderly places the ring on Lana's finger desperately wanting to kiss her at this point he uses his telepathy (baby, I love you so much I just want too smother you in kisses at this second and its so hard not to do exactly that)

( Lana replies with I love you too just hold out for a couple of minutes were almost done baby just think soon it's just going to be you and me and baby for a couple of weeks)

Clark just mentally groans (ugh) the pastor takes Clarks ring and hands it to Lana after she passes off her bouquet off to Chloe for the ring exchange.

Lana repeat after me. "I, Lana Elizabeth Lang, take you, Clark Jerome Kent, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. For where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Lana places the ring on Clarks hand then they both stand facing side by side in front of the pastor with their backs to the crowd for the moment the pastor smiles at the anxious couple "were almost done guys hang in there for just a few more minutes."

Both Clark and Lana groan a little returning to the facing each other position again. Chloe returns the bouquet to Lana.

Clark and Lana move to within 6 inches of each other Clark recites the kryptonian marriage vow to Lana "In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you; from this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity." Lana repeats the vow back to Clark with a huge smile on her face "In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you; from this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity."

The pastor continues with "I declare that you have been made husband and wife this day—and for all days hence. May the countenance of God ever shine on you", "By the powers invested in me by the state of Kansas and God I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." "Clark you may kiss your bride." Clark closes the gap to Lana and raises her veil smiling with all love in the world.

He wraps her up in his arms and closes the distance between their lips Clark took his time capturing his wife's lips once they made contact there was a short struggle for dominance with Lana surrendering to Clarks insistent lips slowly their mouths open to admit each others tongues they shared a long and passionate kiss.

Clark had made his mind up early in the morning the first kiss as husband and wife had to be more than memorable.

Clark's kiss completely took Lana's breath away and got her turned on like crazy if it hadn't been for the 250 people in front of them they would have been without clothing in short order.

(Husband of mine that wasn't very fair, that kiss, all I want to do is remove your clothes and ravish you every inch of you I want to attack you and have you).

Clark replies with (mission accomplished our first kiss as a married couple had to be an earth moving kiss. The passion I have been holding in all day has been keeping me at the boiling point I can't wait until we're alone. Do you think the guest would miss us at the reception?)

(that's an evil thought Clark, I like it but we do have friend and family with us so we will leave soon enough and we will have a whole two weeks for us, and just us) said Lana.

The newly weds turned to face the crowd. The pastor said "may I present the happily married Mr. and Mrs. Clark Jerome Kent." With that the crowd broke out in loud and thundering applause.

The string quartet started with 'the wedding march'.

The crowd reached under their seats under every seat was a small bucket with periwinkle, yellow, and white rose pedals as Lana and Clark exchanged hand shakes with the pastor and hugs and kisses with the bridesmaids and groomsmen they turned and started the decent down the dais once they reached the pristine white carpet two things happened at the same time behind the oak tree two huge fans were moved out and box after box of periwinkle and white wisteria blossoms were placed into the air stream created by the fans creating a down pour of white and periwinkle and the attendees started throwing the rose pedals into the air creating a shower of rose pedals both Lana and Clark thought for a moment that it was raining flower pedals as they made their way down the isle and to the carriage.

Once they were both inside and seated enjoying the well wishes of their friends and family they both noticed a trio watching from the adjoining hill both recognized the trio in question as Lana's parents Laura and Lewis and Jor El.

Lana had been happy before but now she was crying tears of joy because her parents had seen her wedding it was almost as good as having them there.

Lana and Clark both knew that would cause way too many questions that couldn't be answered easily Lewis, Laura, and Jor El waved to the happy couple and disappeared in front of Lana and Clarks eyes.

Lana grabbed Clarks hand Clark wiped Lana tears from her eyes.

It was the most emotional moment in the wedding for Lana she was happy to see both her mother and father, it made her day.

The carriage took the long route back to the farm and the tents. While the attendees were being transported back at a faster pace then when they were brought into the little valley.

Within a hour there was no sign that anything had happened in front of the old oak tree except the trampled grass that was starting to spring back up, in a couple of days there would be no sign of any human activity happened here.

This once again became a spot for lovers and stray cows.


	3. The Reception

**Flash back 3:45 PM The Potter House.**

Lana sits on a make up chair wearing her silk robe in what is going to be her and Clark's bedroom. She had never been happier. She had a moment to herself the photographers were finally done for now the last shot they needed was her fully dressed in her wedding gown. She thought _she would never see this day. That day over a year ago changed her like no other. She was very happy her ordeal was over and she had the life she wanted at long last_. She expected Chloe to be back in the room any minute to start getting into her Wedding Gown she couldn't not help but smile just saying the words '_wedding gown_.' Today was going to be a great day. Lana sat there staring out the window sipping her decaf tea nibbling on a cucumber sandwich.

Soon enough Chloe quietly slipped in the door "I don't want to disturb you Lana but its time to get you dressed."

Lana smiled "Thanks' Chloe for giving me a few moments to myself".

"Lana my happy day was a blur I had been sort of dating Oliver we went out drank a magic enhanced bottle of wine. Next morning I wake up in Clark's closet still drunk, wearing a wedding dress. I had the biggest panic attack and when we finally all got together a day later I had one half of a marriage license and Oliver had the other half the papers. They fit perfectly together and we decided so do we. I was a happily married woman."

"Lana I wouldn't trade a second with Oliver. So what if I can't exactly remember getting married I am, I have a great guy who I love and he loves me just as much so what do I have to regret. I give thanks daily to Zantana the lady who gave us the enchanted bottle of wine if it wasn't for her I might not have put Jimmy in the past and moved on with Oliver."

Lana sat on the edge of her seat taking in all the information she reached over to Chloe giving her a hug "as long as you're happy Chloe is all that maters, I learned that part away from the one I love it was a hard lesson."

They both start tearing up Chloe hits the panic button "damn it no tears Lana you're going to ruin that beautiful make up stop it now".

They both think of something happy but not so emotional "Lana says "ok I've got it in control now thanks Chloe, but thank you for sharing I had no idea".

Both women smiled "Lana lets get you dressed".

Lana opened the doors to the closet there on a single hanger was her stunning gown the Vera Wang creation that felt like it was just made for her and her alone. Lana slipped the robe off her shoulders and dropped it off her arms lying to robe on the bed. Chloe looked over to Lana as she took the dress from the hanger and brought it over to her. "There are two ways to get into this thing as far as I can see you can steep into it and I'll pull it up getting the straps over you shoulders or we can go with the pull it over your head method but I wouldn't want to mess up your hair or make up".

Lana thought for a moment "I'll go with the first choice I don't want to mess up my hair or makeup either Chloe".

Lana already had on the wedding lingerie Chloe looked at Lana "you know you're going to have a hard time keeping Clark off you wearing that lingerie when you and he change to traveling clothes".

Lana smiled at the thought with a dreamy look in her eyes she said "I have already given that um problem some thought, I figure if we come back to here to change I'm going to be naked in no time at all but if I drag out the reception up to the time where we have to head straight to the plane I can drive him wild and change on the plane and duck into the bathroom to get ready. Changing into the outfit I picked at La Perla for the wedding night".

Chloe smiled "I like it, sneaky and slightly devious, where is my friend and what did you do with her" laughed Chloe. Chloe had to certainly give Lana credit she had a plan and by the sound of things a well thought out one too.

Her long time friend was never going to know what hit him when Lana Kent sprung her man trap on him; Clark was simply going to be a goner but a very happy one.

Chloe helped Lana get into her wedding gown lifting here and tugging there finally it was completely in place Chloe started on the buttons on the back the under layers of the gown needed a little adjustment which both of the women took care of quickly. Chloe looked at her friend as she placed the veil on her head, she smiled at her, she was happy for Lana.

She finally got what she wanted for all those years. Clark and Lana she thought, _they are made for each other_ Lana had been the other half of Clark for a long time it was Lana's urging that got Clark to create the blur and help people. No one else on the planet knew Clark like Lana they were clearly soulmates nothing could keep them apart for long. Chloe was very happy that her friends were going to be together forever just like Oliver and her.

The thought warmed Chloe's heart she felt a tear starting in the corner of her eye again she thought _great I can't let Lana see me cry that will start her too I have got to get this crying thing under control think about something else Chloe_. Lana looked at her friend she seemed to be struggling with something; Lana didn't want to pry so she turned to the mirror on the closet doors and looked at the image that was returned to her a confidant woman in love on her wedding day Lana's smile just widened at the thought.

Chloe said "ok Lana time to get the photographer in her to finish his trick shots and a couple with the entire wedding party down stairs".

The photographer and his assistant entered the bedroom and did a double take "wow Ms. Lang you should have been a model you in that dress would certainly be a cover shot in my opinion."

Lana turned a little red at the comment, they set up the shot they wanted and started taking down their equipment "the next shot we would like to get is you alone in front of that fireplace you have down stairs".

"Then another with your bridesmaid and then with you mother-in-law and then the whole wedding party and we can do individual brides maids shot too if you want".

Chloe looked at her watch "we just have the time if you want to do the individual shots Lana it would be nice for you to look back at years from now and remember all the people who were here for your special day" said Chloe.

Lana looked at Chloe "yea let's do that, lead on" she said.

Chloe went over to pick up the train of the wedding gown so it didn't get caught on something. Everyone adjourned to the living room in front of the fireplace as the photographer took shot after shot.

"We will try to stay out of the way as much as we can the only setups left are the garter toss and the bouquet toss" said the photographer.

"Ok" said Lana not really thinking about anything but the fact she is going to be Mrs. Clark Jerome Kent very very soon.

**End of flash back**

**The Carriage ride**

Lana sat next to her husband Clark they were as close as two people would be. Considering that Lana had a wedding gown on that in its self was a good trick.

"Penny for your thoughts Mr. Kent" Clark just smiled at his bride with pride.

"Lana I thought we would never get to this day, I had lost hope. If it weren't for Chloe and Oliver doing their best to keep me in the game I don't know what would have happened to me or us."

"I was broken Clark, I was ready to give up too, I have our Mom to thank for keeping me sane."

"Baby its over we are husband and wife now the world lay at our feet. We can do what ever we want" said Clark.

Lana smiled with that crinkled nose thing she does that Clark loves so she quickly stole a kiss from her husbands' lips and said "that is the past, today starts our future, no more looking back we look forward."

Clark only had one word to say it was "yes" as he captured his wife's lips, as their kiss deepened and deepened they lost track of time and lost track of where they were they felt weightless and very much in love.

They found themselves floating about a foot above the seat Clark noticed first contacting Lana telepathically (uh baby were floating again) (yea I know floating with you is the greatest) (Clark laughed baby we need to be on the seat what if the team driver looks back and see's up floating up off the seat) (spoil sport) thought Lana as they floated back down to the seat again.

They continued kissing just keeping their emotions under a little closer control so they wouldn't float away. Neither newlywed had any concept of time passing they were to busy with each other to notice or care. The driver had to actually shake Clarks shoulder once the carriage had stopped and he got out helping the happy couple down.

As he shook Clarks shoulder he though they have a great start to a new life together they couldn't have asked for a better day in May for a wedding, now if I can get them to stop kissing for a moment and get them inside to the reception.

Clark realized that they were at the tents he had no idea how long or when they had arrived. The photographer's were busy snapping shots.

Clark and Lana both thought that thank god they were alone on the ride back to the farm it wouldn't have done anyone any good to have evidence of them floating a couple of feet in the air.

**The Wedding Reception**.

The photographers wanted a shot of they happy couple entering the tents as the tent flaps were pulled back both Clark and Lana were blinded for a moment as their eyes adjusted to the bright lights shining into their faces. It seemed they were facing a sea of photographers. It looked like everybody brought two cameras there seemed to be that many.

The tent was around 200 feet in diameter; a raised dais was directly across from the entrance. On either side of them was a sea of round tables that filled at least half the tent. There was a partition behind the raised dais that ran the length of the tent from what the happy couple could see with x-ray vision that this is where the staff as busily getting things done and running.

As they entered further they saw that a reception line had been set up on one side of the expansive dance floor, Lana smiled _good she thought I have plans to turn up the thermostat of my husband while he sweeps me across that dance floor_. Clark was surprised by the scale and scope of what he found before him the flower arrangements at each table were stunning tall irises with yellow peonies and white fragrant roses.

The spokes that made up part of the tent were covered in wisteria blossoms both white and periwinkle. Lana was stunned; Clark never in his imagination had ever seen anything like the tent.

Clark and Lana were directed by the party planner over to the reception line, they realized that they gave up most of their freedom when they agreed to a wedding planner running things and keeping things on track instead of dumping these duties on the best man and the bride's maid.

The meet and greet started by the time they greeted every person they both felt their super arms were worn out the 150 or so people felt like thousands.

Clark was surprised at some of the faces he saw wishing them well, he saw former team mates, former class mates, co workers, his boss at the planet Tess Mercer, his editor Perry White, people he had known all his life even Jarvis, the Luthors long time butler who stayed in Smallville after his employers died and the mansion burned to the ground.

Master Kent he said "I'm very happy for you and Ms. Lana, "you two have always belonged together. I wish you all the best and if you ever need a baby sitter please don't hesitate to give me a call I would be happy to help out."

Lana gave Jarvis a big kiss on the cheek telling him "thank you" he was the only good thing she had while she was trapped in a loveless marriage with Lex he even helped her get away from the mansion the day she left Smallville. The happy couple knew that Jarvis was a good man who could be counted upon.

Both Lana and Clark were touched by the outpouring they felt from their friends and extended family. The happy couple was directed to the head table and told to sit someone got the room quiet and the toasts started first the best man then the brides' maid.

Then floor was opened to a microphone and then it started the how Clark helped me stories and how Lana helped me it was a much longer testimonial than the wedding planner had expected. The wedding planner took a mental note to self, no more open mike or better do it once the food is served that would male sure that the long stories were shorter people do like their food she thought.

Next up was cake cutting which went off like clock work neither Clark or Lana did anything other than cut the cake and give each other a piece to take a bite out of, they both did it with such caution it seemed like they were afraid of breaking glass to the outsider.

The real story was they both had to suppress naughty thoughts, they both were restraining themselves because they both wanted to plaster the cake over the others face but were waiting for the other to take the first step.

That moment passed and they got to cutting cake for their guests, boy it was a lot of work to cut cake for over 150 people thought Clark little did he know that total was more like 250 people it was hard to turn away people that Clark helped in the past.

They all wanted to be there to wish them well on their special day. The only friend absent was Lois who took an assignment in Egypt right after before the wedding. Clark thought it was odd that he hadn't even gotten an email from her saying congratulations.

Something was defiantly up but that's an issue to deal with the next time he saw her. The next item on the wedding planners list was the first dance. Clark had picked a song that had great meaning for the couple it was the song from prom in what seemed like way too many years ago.

The opening for Lifehouse's, You and Me, started and Lana melted into Clarks arms they took to the dance floor no one had to tell them it was their time they just knew. The miffed wedding planner grabbed the nearest microphone and announced "please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent to the dance floor".

Clark and Lana floated across the dance floor enjoying each others embrace ignoring the onlookers. There was a warm reception of clapping that ended when everyone noticed the couple in love on the dance floor almost everything came to a stand still as they danced.

They went through the cycle of dances, dance with this one, dance with that one ect. The only dance that people took notice of was when people took notice of Lana's dance with her father Henry Small the entire crowd applauded at a thunderous volume Lana and Henry were both surprised.

It appears Henry was not known to many people as Lana's father but everyone was happy for her, especially her husband Clark who just smiled as he danced with Jennifer Small. Clark was happy for his wife it seems their friend were going to accept Lana's biological father without question.

The planner announced that all couples may join on the dance floor as the final repeated stanzas of Lifehouse died. The DJ picked up pace with something a lot faster paced. Lana and Clark stayed on the floor for a few more dances until they hit another slow song they stayed for most of the song but left once they stopped dancing and started kissing.

They returned to their seats and watched the happy crowd on the dance floor. Time passed soon enough and it was time for the bouquet toss and the garter toss. They started with Lana the planner got the single women on the floor in front of Lana. The count was one two three.

Lana had turned her back to the group of young women behind her. She picked her target it was her long time friend Miranda and current talon employee, she had been at the talon with Lana and after it reopened run by Martha Kent who now owned it outright.

Tess sold Martha the building for a dollar and the talon for 2 dollars the deal of a life time. Tess just said she was owed that much at least for putting up with the Luthors. Miranda, she was also living in the apartment now days she had a guy she had been dating for a while maybe Mir getting the bouquet would give her guy a clue.

Lana took aim and carefully threw the flowers they hit her in the stomach; there was no way that she couldn't catch the flowers. Mir got the clue and triphantly help the bouquet above her head Lana just grimed happy for her friend. Mir smiled at the bride and mouthed thank you at her.

Lana now took her place on a specially prepared chair for the garter removal she looked Clark in the eye (Clark, baby remember it's the one above my knee that you are going to take off the other one up higher is for us it was a special gift from the gown designer.)

Clark smiled at Lana she looked a little nervous sitting there (Lana I'm not going to do anything to embarrass you honey.) Clark lifted her dress up higher and higher very slowly the crowd of single young males were giving the new husband a hard time by telling him to go higher and touts of show us more.

Clark just smiled he stopped raising the dress and ran his hands way up Lana's thigh, Lana shouted (Clark!) in surprise at where his hands were. They were to her panties about 6 inches above the garter they wanted to keep (hey Mr. keep your hand down lower we will have all of our lives for that she gulped). Clark smiled that 10000 watt Kent smile as his hands lowered but not before his fingers brushed across the material covering her center (Clark!) was all Lana could think (I've been a good boy all day I want to let out a little bad) pouted Clark.

Lana was tempted to smack Clark but figured it was mostly harmless at this point Lana gave Clark a stern look (just take the lower one already, I want you too husband of mine and you doing that is going to make it harder on the both of us, please Clark) the look in Lana's eyes was enough for Clark, time to get it done and then they could start on the honeymoon.

(Who am I aiming for I don't remember who's Mir's boyfriend again.)

(Uh Clark he's the guy in the black suit with the periwinkle kerchief in his front pocket.)

(Oh, says Clark got it, hey I know him he's a good guy I hope it works out for them they deserve each other, he was a running back on the team and a good guy, real respectful.)

(Don't miss husband just think of where your fingers almost were and that should help your aim.) Clarks aim started to falter he turned and locked on to Mir's boyfriend heart beat Clark too several deep breathe before firing the garter he had just taken from Lana's knee.

_Ok Clark you can do this think about anything other than Lana and where my fingers almost were_. Clark lowered the garter "I need a moment" still trying to get the image of his fingers and Lana's body from his mind. Lana just smiled an innocent smile (what's a matter Clark something bothering you?)

(You are so going to get it later.)

(Really?) Smiled Lana (Just remember that next time you decide to tease me in a public place husband.)

(Evil woman I will take this up with you shortly) smiled Clark at Lana knowing full well they were both teasing each other for the more fun to come later.

"Ok I'm ready" said Clark and fired off the garter, it hit its target like a drilled football pass and as far as the receiver was concerned it was just like catching his quarterback's passes on the gridiron. Jeff smiled and looked over at Mir he thought _we have some talking to do and maybe an event to plan_.

With the completion of the garter toss that completed the wedding reception for the happy couple. They made their rounds to various people to thank them for coming and helping celebrate their happy day. With the exception of a few people they couldn't seem to find Lana and Clark were ready to go and start their honeymoon or at least that what Clark was thinking.

Little did he know key people were being whisked away so the happy couple wouldn't slip out early. Clark was almost ready to super speed to find the last few people he had to talk to before they left when Lana grabbed his arm and said in a very seductive tone "dance with me husband." All it took was Lana asking him for anything and he was a goner. He was unable to say no to her he could and would happily spend his entire life making her happy.

Clark put the impending departure out of his mind as they joined the dance floor and Lana glued herself to his body making slinky seductive moves of her body against his. The effect on Clark was instant it was almost as if Kal had come out to play Clark encourage Lana into more aggressive moves. He was lost in her anything she wanted he would deliver. His world started and ended with one word Lana, his desires, his future, his world was her, Lana.

Clark forgot about leaving as Lana ground herself against the man of steel. Clark was almost at the point of having an embarrassing situation on his hands, not really his hands but his body a certain organ was waking and once the monster was awake it would take Lana to sate the beast.

Clark was wrapped up in Lana so much he didn't notice that they were outside and had been for a while. There in front of him were his closest friends all smiling at him and his beautiful wife. Oliver started with "we wanted a private moment with you and Lana before you guys go." Clark was a little bewildered, _go where, were they going, Lana was all that matter to him, so go_? He just didn't understand. Lana reached over and took his hand giving him a kiss to break the spell.

Clark was back he looked around "how did I get outside" he asked no one in particular? "Huh" was all he said with a look of total bewilderment.

Everyone just laughed at Clarks actions Chloe added "awe guys he's got it bad for his lady give the man a break".

Everyone laughed at that including his mother no one could bring down Clark like Lana she had power over him and he would do anything for her. They all exchanged hugs and kisses with the happy couple, Oliver finished with he started "we just want to tell you too that you can count on any of us for whatever you two need. We are a family and friends, family does for friends and family. Lana and Clark we love you guys and you are special we are your family don't ever forget that!"

Clark was speechless this was unexpected he just didn't know what to say "thanks guys we are a family."

With that he and Lana returned to the tent there was less than 40 minutes before they had to leave on the private jet in Grandville so much for changing before they got on the plane. Clark found the wedding planner who was looking for them and said we need to leave shortly get the departure ready and the limo in place please. She looked at Clark like he was an alien and said "yea I've been looking for you two for a while to tell you that exact thing" she made a couple of calls on her phone and said "it will be here shortly". She headed off to the microphone again to inform the dancing swaying crowd that the happy couple was leaving and it was time to say good bye to the couple.

People lined up outside around the limo and as soon as Clark and Lana emerged from the tent they started throwing rice and the same flower pedals from the wedding again. Clark and Lana were smothered in well wishes from their assembled friends. The wedding and reception would be talked about for a long time in Smallville. Best of all Lana felt secure in the fact that the gossips had nothing to talk about her and Clark other than the facts of the wedding.

They got in the limo and the driver closed their door and climbed into the car he informed the couple the Sheriff Adams had arranged for a police escort to the airport so they should get there in time to spare. They left for the plane and a honeymoon neither had ever hoped to experience it was a cool May evening and all you could smell was fresh manure turned into the ground and the smell of fresh plant growing to maturity some crops already for harvesting and a second planting following the early harvest.

These fact were lost to that couple as they kissed and kissed each time they kissed the kiss deepened soon they would be on the way to Velaa Island an exclusive resort at least that what the brochures said, little did they know they were in for a very unique experience they would never forget.

**A Mile High**

They arrived at the plane and were ushered aboard. The stewardess welcomed them as asked if they were ready to go noticing they were still in their wedding clothes, she told them once they were airborne they could change when the captain turned off the seatbelt light.

Clark and Lana settled in a love seat in front of a large display screen neither had any interest other than each other. Their kisses deepened yet again they didn't even notice that the plane was airborne until it banked hard left and they felt their weight shift.

Lana's hand started stroking Clark's right leg.

Clark could only groan in response.

The stewardess had been briefed to say nothing about this couple on board it was a standard policy to not ever talk about what happened on the plane. This couple seemed to very much in love so she decided to offer her services only if asked. She tapped Clark on the shoulder and said "maybe you two would like to sleep the plane is equipped with a stateroom aft of this cabin."

Clark could barely hear her because Lana was sucking on his neck and his concentration was so far gone. Clark heard one word it was Stateroom meaning bed, meaning sex with his wife. Clark carefully picked Lana up from the love seat and took her into his arms as he headed back to the state room.

Lana finally noticed she was in Clarks arms, ah, she thought the bed room Chloe told her about. She got her emotions and body back under control; she pealed away from Clark and asked him if he would please help her out of her wedding dress as she tossed a small prepared bag to the bathroom.

Clark just smiled as he closed and locked the stateroom door "sure baby I will love to help you out of your gown," Clark had a devilish smile on his face and it wasn't much of a stretch to figure where his mind was.

Lana smiled at her very horny husband she could feel the wetness in-between her legs it had been steadily increasing.

Lana knew if she didn't get out of her dress soon it was going to be either ruined or in shreds, she coyly turned to Clark "honey help me with these buttons" as she moved closer to the bathroom.

Clark closed the distance he asked her "which ones, and where do I start, there are a lot of buttons baby." Clark was a little taken back with so many fasteners.

Lana turned her back looking over her shoulder to him she said "start on the sleeves." Clarks touch on her skin was electric, every time skin touched skin Clark and Lana could both feel little sparks of electricity. One sleeve done and Clark's lips caressed her arm where the buttons had been. Clark moved onto the other arm repeating the same treatment on Lana's right arm bring a sigh and a growl from Lana.

Clark asked in a lustful voice "what's next baby," Lana almost gave up her plan right there. She took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly calming herself. "Baby now I need you to undo the buttons at my waist and then and only then you can help me out of this gown carefully I want to wear it again when we get remarried at out 25th wedding anniversary".

Clark heard "undo the buttons" and "out" and "gown" somehow he figured out he couldn't rip off the wedding dress, _man make it hard on a guy already_ he thought.

As he unbuttoned the last button he helped Lana slowly remove the gown down her shoulders and then he lowered it enough that she could step out of the gown. Clarks heart stopped right there standing in front of him was a vision of beauty in lace and silk fabric.

Clark was aroused and it looked like he would rip through his pants. Lana just giggled she had never expected that as a reaction.

Clark looked at her like a man whom had been denied food and water; he had a look of hunger in his eyes. She felt that if she stayed any longer in front of him her plan would be long gone. So far it had worked better that she had ever hoped.

She smiled at her smoking hot husband and said "excuse me baby while I change into something more comfortable".

Clark's mouth moved but no sound came out he was way past gone. He wanted one thing, that was Lana and only Lana could fill his need now.

Lana smiled to Clark and said "be right back baby" as she backed into the bathroom while closing the door still facing Clark. She winked at him and said "baby you should get comfortable too:" closing the bathroom door.

Clark groaned _what the hell was up with Lana she had been teasing him all night granted he started it with his hands going under her dress and his finger brushing against her panties but gee you think a husband could be treated like a side of beef_.

Clark super speeded through taking his clothes off tugging down the bed sheets then laying on the bed in his black silk boxers which he had just taken out of their bags.

He made a discovery when he opened the wrong bad there was a lot of lingerie in Lana's bag. Clark got the idea that this honeymoon was going to be very interesting.

Seconds later Lana opened the bathroom door gone was the next to nothing wedding lingerie. He was looking forward to taking off his wife's lingerie but in place of that outfit was Lana in what he would call a chemise shirt with tap pants he wasn't sure how but Lana looked hotter that she did in the other outfit.

Man o man this honeymoon was going to be more than memorable. Lana looked over to Clark and noticed his still aroused state and smiled. Well looks like my plan worked after all she thought.

Clark motioned to Lana to join him on the bed with a sweep of his hand she slowly left the bathroom turning out the light and them walked down to the room controls and turned down the lights to the point that she decided to light the candles on the table across from the bed with her heat vision.

Clark transmitted his feelings to Lana like he had done earlier that day Lana felt an immediate warming of her entire body and a hot longing. She was overtaken by the longing she was feeling from Clark _so this is what he feels_ she thought. Lana found herself panting _Man he has strong feelings for me._

(So, Mrs. Kent coming to bed or are you going to tease me more, I have a bone of contention to talk to you about)

(Oh you have a bone alright, I can think of other things to do than talk but dirty talk is good too).

(Lana come over here, please I want to show you how much I love you, I might be super but I can't do that across the room. You looked so hot earlier and that outfit is going to make me boil.)

(I invite you to take it off but be careful please don't rip anything you wont believe what this stuff cost I love it and it looks good on me but I only wear something like this for you husband. No one else gets to see me like this ever; this treat is for you alone my dear).

They both grew closer to each other both exploring any exposed skin sending shivers up and down each others spines. Clark rested his forehead against Lana's he smiled she smiled back.

Clark again opened his emotions to Lana through their link she felt the intense burning and passion Clark had been holding in all day underneath that was feeling of a powerful love that filled her soul. Lana was amazed at the feelings she was experiencing, she was almost overwhelmed.

Lana decided she had to try. She concentrated all the feeling she had she searched her mind for the switch that would allow her to share with Clark in a moment she found it. Clarks jaw dropped and his mouth hung open as she pushed all the love, trust, compassion, happiness, lust, desire, and her heated emotional state to Clark. Clark felt like he was on fire burning with love.

Clark was proud of his love she made the link without help and shared something he had never hoped to ever feel and that was the love of his wife for her husband the way she felt it. They melted into each other as they lay on the bed.

Clark pulled Lana closer like there was any way for two beings to be any closer.

Clark again captured Lana's mouth this time she became the aggressor seeking out the roof of his mouth and every crevasse. Clark was a pliant willing subject he was at Lana's command.

Lana rolled over on top of Clark, she felt Clark's excitement, she reached down slowly drawing her body across his. She reached for his boxers she slowly remove them she made sure that she made lots of contact with Clark.

His enjoyment was evident. Lana licked the palm of her hand very slowly and ensured it was very wet. Lana reached for Clark enveloping him in her hand as she stroked him to new levels of excitement. Clark moaned he could feel the fire building in him.

Clark's hands found there way under her silken chemise. His finger pushed the top higher and his lips came into contact with any skin exposed by the ever rising lingerie.

Clark removed the camisole revealing her body. Kisses traveled across her body it was Lana's turn to feel like she was on fire. Lana groaned pulling Clark to her lips.

Lana whispered to Clark "I want you, I want you now, take me, take me now I want you inside me".

Clark smiled he super sped taking of her tap pants ending up right back underneath Lana. Lana realized that they were both naked she moved herself onto Clark slowly allowing him inside her. They both let out a happy sigh as Lana's body sank down completely on Clark. They started an age-old dance of joined passion together.

Clark's fingers found Lana's wetness; his continued contact brought her closer and closer to her consuming passion. They both felt the rising fire and heat building in them; their joint passion might have brought the airplane down if not for their restraint.

Their passion reached its peak as Lana's eyes rolled back into her head and Clark bit his lower lip. Lana lay spent across Clark's body they were still joined and sated for the moment.

Clark reached up and captured Lana's lips kissing her deeply.

Lana smiled at Clark as she lay down on top of him and snuggled up to his neck kissing it gingerly.

"I love you Lana Elisabeth Kent with all my heart and soul".

Lana's smile broadened as she pulled the sheets over them not wanting to move an inch she replied with "I love you too husband" as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Interlude

Interlude

Martha got to sleep very late, Lana and Clark had left the farm around 10 pm last night she imagined that the newlyweds weren't even at their destination yet she was sad and happy all at the same time. Sad because her son now belonged to someone else. Happy because she got Lana as her daughter in law, she figured that they would marry at some point but that hope almost died when she found out from Clark what Lex Luthor did to her. She had many many sleepless night over that whole terrible situation. When Lana showed up on her doorstep in DC that evening 10 months ago Lana was a lost soul it was like she was alive but dead inside the poor girl had no life left in her. Martha loved having Lana around she always viewed her as her daughter and helping her through the fallout from Lex's actions brought the two women even closer. Lana had always treated Martha like the mother she never had and Lana said that to Martha several times. The women had a very close bond. Martha was wondering what the heck woke her up this early. She got out of bed did her bathroom duties for the morning getting dressed for the day and headed down stairs. Waking early wasn't something she was not use to doing she was after all the wife of a very determined farmer for many years until they lost Jonathan. She still had a sad spot when she thought of him, she missed him every day. Martha was a realist she knew that someone maybe would come along and she would have love in her life again but they would never be her Jonathan.

Martha walked down stairs to the coffee pot and started a small batch she poked around in the fridge to see what was there for breakfast. She found farm eggs and bacon with local cheese, she decided on a bacon cheese omelet for breakfast. She heard truck and heavy equipment moving down the road and she could see some of it from the open curtains. Martha had her breakfast and shared a bit with Shelby who was at her side from the moment she came down the stairs. Martha soon had her second cup of coffee outside facing the front yard she wanted to visit her flowers that were just starting to grow out nicely. Martha noticed that something seemed to be going on at the Potter house. She stared in amazement at all the truck and people descending on her kids house; what the hell she thought Clark nor Lana said anything about any work being done to the house and Nell who got very loaded last night never hinted at anything. Nell was finally drunk enough last night to tell her the truth of what happened between Nell and Jonathan in their senior year. Nell and Jonathan had been dating for a while and well they had unprotected sex and she got pregnant. Nell the controlling person she was decided on her own to have a abortion without ever telling Jonathan and made her sister Laura tell Jonathan that Nell didn't want to see him anymore. Jonathan was heart broken for a while, that was until he meet Martha his true soulmate. Jonathan never knew that Nell was pregnant things might have been very different if he had known.

Martha and Shelby started across the acre and a half that separated the two houses she walked around asking various men who was in charge. She was led to a trailer, inside who did she find but Chloe sipping on a cup of coffee. Chloe looked up from the desk were was working at to see a very surprised Mrs. Kent.

"What are you doing here" Chloe asked?

"I was going to ask the same question Chloe" said Martha.

Chloe took a long breath well she started in very long drawn out breath "you remember all the things Lana said she and Clark want done on the house the other night, right"?

Martha nodded her head still a little lost as to what was going on.

"Yes" she said .

"We decided to give our friends a head start Mrs. Kent".

Martha had a blank look on her face she just said "oh". Chloe for her part just said "shit" to herself.

"Mrs Kent what are you still doing here I thought you had to be back in DC for a vote today"?

"Congress joined the electronic age a while ago Chloe I just have to use a special key and I can vote by phone too".

"Wow" said Chloe "I had no idea".

Martha got tired of tip toeing around the fifty ton elephant in the room "so Chloe what the hell is going on and why are you doing this" asked Martha Kent, the Senator side of Mrs. Kent Chloe had never seen before.

Chloe though I could try to give her the cover story or I could just try to bullshit her but somehow the truth I think is going to be the only answer she will put up with. Just as Chloe started to say something Martha put up her hand as she picked up papers from Chloe desk they were stamped and approved building plans signed off by the county as she looked over the plans she groused "well this took some doing so tell me Chloe what is it you want from my kids" she had the Kent no bullshit stare.

Chloe just gulped she knew that the only thing to say at this point was the truth. "Ok Mrs. Kent we want Clark to work for us".

"Oliver and I both want Clark to use the knowledge he has locked away in the fortress to help mankind".

"We have no interest in anything that can be converted into a weapon but things that would make life better for the human race".

"Things that make day to day life for the average person better."

"Yes Queen industries will make money doing it but we will make sure that we reinvest our earnings where its important creating jobs and feeding people."

"You have known Oliver for a few years now and he's a good guy Mrs Kent neither he nor I would want any part of something that puts anyone at risk".

"We both want them happy".

"Clark was always happy on the farm I watched him at the Planet he hates it there".

"Hes getting better at it but we can supply him with better tools than he has now to allow the both of them to do their other job much better so they can have more time to themselves".

Somehow Chloe just felt like she gave the Gettysburg address to a hostile crowd she was sweating and her heart rate was racing.

Martha put down the plans she looked Chloe in the eye "Chloe thank you for telling me the truth."

Chloe visibly relaxed it felt like someone had taken a great weight off her shoulders. "Do you have a little time when we can talk privately" asked Martha.

"Will right now work" asked Chloe.

"Lets take a walk" said Martha.

The walk over was in complete silence Chloe even ignored multiple text messages on her phone as she followed Martha back to the Kent farm. They walked into the house and settled in the kitchen close to the coffee pot.

"Well you sure got sneaky Chloe, did you talk to Clark or Lana about any of these improvements you guys are doing" asked a patent Martha.

Chloe said "no, not directly but I've been talking to them both ever since Nell signed over the house to them about what they want to do with the place".

Martha looked at Chloe and said "that is a nice thing your doing for them but I'm more interested in what you want from them".

Chloe said "we want Clark and Lana to be the saviors of our world, Oliver and I both know that there are too many people who operate on greed alone".

"They don't cares what happens to the planet as long as they get what they want".

"They both have the power to change what happens here on earth we want the change to be a good one for all of mankind not a select few".

"We want the human race to survive I heard the story of how krypton fell and was destroyed I don't want that to happen to us I want us to live and grow not stuck on one planet waiting for a disaster to happen that kills all of us".

"Oliver and I talked about this just after Lex took Lana away from Clark, I remember the day before that happened Lana and I had just had a long discussion about her and Clark because they kissed at the talon the night before she was on could nine and when I saw them together the next day they were both so happy".

"Finally they were together on the same level, they were so happy".

"Then Lex had to go and do what he did that night was hell, Lana and I both cried most of the night. I begged her to stay that we would find a solution, she was so hurt she just by being close to Clark it could kill him it was killing her but you know that part of the story better than I do I suspect".

"I heard all about that during the time she stayed with me Lana is my daughter it feels like she has always been part of our family Chloe I just don't want them to have anymore pain they deserve to be happy and together".

"I agree Mrs. Kent that and other reasons were the driving force on keeping on Clark to stay in the game of life he could have so easily disappeared to never been seen by anyone of us ever again".

"Ok Chloe I believe you, I think Clark would be happy here at the farm too so tell me about the plans you have approved".

"You remember that they wanted more bedrooms and more bathrooms as well as expanded living space".

"Not to mention a bigger kitchen and the deck off the master bedroom".

"These plans I drew up from talking with Lana on our trip to NY city I included everything she and I talked about".

"Oliver then talked to Clark about what he had plans for the house".

"We then reconciled the plans and came up with these drawings Oliver got them approved thru the zoning people".

"All we have to do is the work and get the inspector sign offs and it a done deal".

"They will come back from their honeymoon to a new house 10 bedrooms 11 bathrooms and about 6000 sq ft of living space".

"I think they will be very happy".

"I think your right Chloe, so much for the small farm house down the road their house is going to be huge".

"The house is a little over 1400 sq ft right now so the additional space is like four houses total".

"Oliver and I are going to pick them up from the plane and deliver them home".

"They will be landing past midnight so it will be dark outside and the side of the house they will see at night has no changes to it so they wont know a thing until they enter the house".

"I would like to see their faces when they see the inside" said Martha who was considerably calmed down after her heart to heart with Chloe.

"I'll seewhat I can do about that Mrs. Kent".

"Chloe please call me Martha we have known each other way to long to have it any other way ok that goes for the both of you by the way".

"Ok Martha I was having a little problem with colors can you help".

The women descended into a discussion about the house and they colors of each room and what they thought Lana would like knowing that if they got it wrong Lana or Clark could repaint it in the time it took most folk's to just open the paint cans.

Feedback always appreciated and thanks for reading my fic


End file.
